Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a program testing method and a program testing tool and a compiler for the method.
Particularly, the invention relates to a method of testing a source program by detecting the possibility of erroneous access to array data upon execution of a load module corresponding to the source program for parallel processing or vector processing, and to a program testing tool and a compiler useful for executing the method.